onedirectionfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Harry Styles
Harry Edward Styles (nato il 1 febbraio 1994) è un membro dei One Direction, insieme a Liam Payne, Louis Tomlinson, Niall Horan e Zayn Malik. È il membro piu giovane della band. Biografia Da bambino Harry Styles è nato a Redditch, Worcestershire, Inghilterra da Des Styles e Anne Cox. Ha una sorella maggiore, Gemma. Quando Harry aveva sette anni, i suoi genitori divorziarono. Sua madre si risposò ai primi di giugno 2013 con Robin Twist. Da bambino Harry amava cantare. Ha elencato Elvis Presley come una delle sue influenze. Harry viveva a Holmes Chapel, Cheshire, in Inghilterra e ha frequentato l'Holmes Chapel Comprehensive School. White Wskimo e X Factor Erri è perverso. Anche tuh lo seih? Nel 2010, quando aveva sedici anni, Harry fece l'audizione per la settima stagione di The X Factor. Voleva un parere professionale sul suo modo di cantare, perché fino a quel momento la sua mamma era quella che gli diceva che era un buon cantante. Prima della sua audizione ha detto, "Amo i pony, sono perverso. Gli ornitorinchi sono miei nemici perchè odiano i miei amati pony e giocano a calcetto senza invitarmi :(". Harry ha cantato "Isn't She Lovely" e ha ricevuto commenti positivi da Simon Cowell e Nicole Scherzinger, mentre Louis Walsh ha avuto dubbi sul fatto che era pronto a progredire nella competizione. Al bootcamp, Harry ha cantato "Stop Crying Your Heart Out", prima di essere respinto e poi messo nei One Direction. Post X Factor A seguito di The X Factor, i One Direction hanno firmato un contratto discografico con la Sony Music controllata Syco Music. Hanno pubblicato 4 album, Up All Night, Take Me Home, Midnight Memories e Four. Tutti e quattro gli album sono nuemro 1 un America, mentre nel regno unito Up All Night ha debuttato al secondo posto mentre tutti gli altri al primo. Vita privata Famiglia Harry è molto vicino a sua madre, Anne, e sua sorella, Gemma. Ha anche un tatuaggo "m" dedicato a loro e spesso dimostra il suo amore per loro. Relazioni LORYDELSANTOLORYDELSANTOLORYDELSANTOLORYDELSANTOLORYDELSANTOLORYDELSANTO Up All Night *"Taken" — scritta *"Everything About You" — scritta *"Same Mistakes" — scritta Take Me Home *"Back For You" — scritta *"Summer Love" — scritta Midnight Memories *"Right Now" — scritta *"Story of My Life" — scritta *"Happily" — scritta *"Something Great" — scritta Four *"Where Do Broken Hearts Go" — scritta *"Fool's Gold" — scritta *"Night Changes" — scritta *"Stockholm Syndrome" — scritta *"Change Your Ticket " — scritta My Everything (Ariana Grande) *"Just a Little Bit of Your Heart" — scritta Citazioni *"My first real crush was... Louis Tomlinson." (Old Sugarscape). *"My worst habit... is getting naked all the time! Sorry!" (Mr. and Misses). *"Simple, but effective." (X Factor Diary 6). *"Think how much pussy you're going to get." (a Matt Cardle a X Factor). *"If I wasn't in the band I reckon I'd be a virgin." *"It's not about being who you were. It's about keeping who you were part of who you are now." (Interview with Nightline). Trivia *'Marchi:' **I suoi ricci. **Le sue fossette. **Essere malizioso e sfacciato. *Ha quattro capezzoli. *È un maniaco dell'ordine, come dichiarato in un'intervista a Celebritex. *Aveva i capelli diritti quando era piccolo. *Secondo l'Heat magazine, aveva l'abitudine di lavorare in una pasticceria/panificio nella sua adolescenza. La sua ex-capo dice, "Era il dipendente più gentile che abbiamo mai avuto. I clienti erano veramente contendi di lui." *Non ama le ragazze che indossano troppo trucco. *Tra tutti i ragazzi, piange più facilmente. *La sua classe preferito almeno a scuola era chimica. *La sua materia preferita a scuola era economia domestica. *Ha una cotta per Adele. *È stato votato il 18 "hottest hunk" del 2012 dai lettori della rivista Heat, rendendolo più sexy di Brad Pitt, Justin Timberlake, Steve Jones e Robbie Williams. *Ha un gatto di nome Molly. *Quando Simon Cowell ha messo i ragazzi in un gruppo, Harry ha detto i nomi "Single" e "One Direction". *Il suo cibo preferito è tacos. *È allergico all'alcol e marshmallows. *Ha paura delle montagne russe. *I suoi colori preferiti sono il blu e arancio. *Il giorno del suo matrimonio, vuole Louis per essere il suo testimone. *Harry ha il maggior numero di assoli di tutti i brani del gruppo. *Harry è alto 177 cm e di scarpe porta il 44. *È un fan del Manchester United. *Non gli piace Boba Tea. *Il suo segno zodiacale è Acquario. Link esterni *@Harry_Styles - Twitter *harrystyles - Instagram Categoria:Membri Categoria:One Direction